Somnambulism
by Memory Of The Stars
Summary: "Have you ever felt like you were being watched? That something was behind you, waiting for you to make a mistake..." "Well, yeah. We hunt demons for a living, there's bound to be a few creeping around in the dark."


Sirens.  
The ear-splitting klaxon whirled and echoed, plaguing the devil slayers dreams.

She'd been traveling through a deserted city whenever a large dust cloud swept across the area, nearly taking all vision away. Not a civilian to be seen, nor heard. Yet, the woman had a feeling she wasn't truly alone.

As the wind picked up, whipping through the city, the slayer managed to slip into an alleyway, shielding her partially from the wind and sand.  
Still blinded and struggling to figure out her exact location, she began heading further into the alley, hugging against the wall, not wanting to wander into the unknown. Fumbling around, the slayer searched for either her glasses or goggles, she always had one or the other on her. They'd come in handy right about now. Her effort was futile.

"Shit! Must've dropped them!" She thought to herself, making the decision to search for an entrance, to get inside anyway possible. It'd be pointless to even try looking for them. She'd only get herself hurt. And she was already dealing with several small stinging wounds caused by the sand grains acting as shrapnel in the high winds.

Her breathing was shallow. The storm made the air thick and having never encountered it, she hadn't figured out the correct way to breath. If she inhaled too deeply, the air was sucked from her lungs.

Through the wailing of the winds, the shrieking of the sirens and the sand pelting every surface it touched the woman picked up on another sound, scuffling. The footfall of a stranger.  
Clumsily she unholstered her gun, only to mishandle it, dropping it to the ground. A mistake she shouldn't have made. One she wouldn't have made normally.

"Dammit, what is wrong with me?"

Lacking her sight, she had no way to search for her gun. All she could do was cautiously sweep her foot around, hoping to bump into it. After a few seconds of searching, she gave up, hurrying to move forward. If she could get inside, she'd be able to see whoever, whatever was stalking her. There were more guns where that one came from anyway, she wasn't moronic enough to only carry one.

Soon she was greeted by the feeling of smooth metal, round. Twisting the knob the door easily gave way. Thankfully it wasn't locked. Stepping inside the woman immediately closed and locked the door behind her. Rubbing her eyes, blinking away the dust she could finally see clearly.  
The inside of the building was dilapidated, yet still able to keep the winds and sand at bay. Though with how heavy the winds were, it was hard to tell how long she'd be relatively safe.

Taking a deep breath, the woman made a mental note of what items she actually had on her. Kalina Ann was missing. So was her customized VZ-61 and all of her grenades. All she had left was a combat knife and one of her dual CZ-75's. Most of her arsenal was missing, how odd.  
Now she was lost in thought, trying to figure out where exactly she was, when she got there and why she was there without her signature weapon? From what she could tell, this city wasn't Capulet City, and it was rare she took jobs outside of the city without Kalina Ann. This mission had to be important. Or, perhaps something had happened? Something she couldn't remember.

What was the last thing she remembered anyway?

A rundown, dirty shop. She was there, talking to someone, complaining. "And this time I expect you to be awake." Her voice had been snarky. She faced away from her companion, arm's crossed. A secret grin creeping across her face.

"Yeah, yeah. You know Lady, I'm waiting for the day when you oversleep. I'm going to let you have it." Her partner scoffed, brushing her warning off.  
She turned around, planting her hands against the desk, leaning towards him, keeping the smile on her face. "Not gonna happen, Dante." Turning around, the girl headed towards the door, not bothering to look back.

"Right. See you tomorrow then."

Yes. She remembered now. She was supposed to meet Dante just before noon to discuss a job they'd been hired to do. And they hadn't met up yet, she was sure of it. This had to be a dream, something she could easily wake up from.

A thud hit the door she'd just come from, followed by a frantic rapping at the door.

"M-mom?" A young voice called, panicked. "I-I heard you scream, are you alright!? What was that noise?" The knob wiggled, a feeble attempt to break through. "I can't get in!" She sucked in a breath. "I'm gonna go find dad!"

Lady's eyes narrowed, and her fists clenched. She knew what this was all too well. The events following up to her discovering that her father killed her mother. She hadn't had this nightmare in years and didn't plan on having it again. All she needed to do was pinch herself to wake herself up. Easy enough.

Her nails dug into her skin harshly and she squinted her eyes, hoping to see her bedroom whenever they opened again.  
That wasn't the case. Her eyes opened to the same dingy room, staring at the exit, where on the other side, her past self struggled to get in.

After alerting her mother that she was going to search for her father, his voice called out, saying that there was no need. The door would swing open and she was faced with the gruesome scene. Her mothers cut up, mutilated body and her father covered in blood.  
By this point, she'd faced this scene hundreds of times, however, that didn't make it any different. Lady braced herself for the scent of blood, that putrid irony smell which would flood the room as soon as the door opened.

"Mary." Arkham's called, his voice resonating around the room. The door ahead cracked open, the siren outside slowly molding into a repeating beep. "It's time to wake up, Mary. We'll talk later."

Actions

↑ Top

Add To Collections

Bookmark

Comments

Post Comment


End file.
